The Super Awesomely Weird Adventures of Twins and Co
by Yukiko5347
Summary: Pretty much just a story about the Vocaloids living together and the "adventures" they experience. Focuses mainly on the Kagamines, so if you don't like 'em, then don't read. Warning: I changed their ages so they'd be a little younger to fit the "plot". (Don't worry- not by too much...I think.)


"Aaaaaaaah!" A piercing shriek rang through the many halls of the large building, which was soon followed by a chorus of childish laughter. Just then, a flurry of yellow sped through one hall, laughing to it's heart's content. Just as it turned a corner, a flash of teal and bright red appeared, zipping down the same corridor in hot pursuit. "I'LL KILL YOU TWO!" The blue-and-red mass screeched, a dark, murderous aura surrounding it.

"Nuh-uh! You gotta CATCH us, first!" And with that, the yellow blob quickened it's pace, widening the gap between the two fuzzy life forms. But, with a loud, blood-thirsty roar, the bigger, teal/red mass started gaining on them, now only a few feet away. Just as the taller character was about to get close enough to snatch the yellow figure(s), it took a sharp turn into a hallway labeled "V-13" lined with doors.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" The sunnier color shrieked with laughter.

"NEVER!" Before it proceeded to fling open the door to a room and jump inside. The three people inside yelped when the door was swung closed. Before they had time to ask, the yellow blob that was now clearly two children slammed their bodies against the wooden door, trying to keep it from opening. The duo was obviously out of breath, since they were gasping for air, but they both sported identical grins, their matching, crystal blue eyes shining with joy, adrenaline, some fear, and a whole ton of mischief.

" 'Sup?" the twins asked over the muffled sounds of fists banging against the door and death threats being yelled at the top of lungs, as if this were any ordinary day, and they weren't just about to be mauled an angry whatever-it-was.

"What HAPPENED?" Luka spluttered, utterly gobsmacked. Kaito just sat there, stuttering like an idiot. If possible, they grinned wider.

"Do you really wanna know?" Rin asked, slyly. Meiko groaned.

"Please say no... please say no!"

"Yes, I do." Meiko slapped her forehead.

"Oh, God..." with that, she flopped back on the loveseat, still as a dead body.

"Well..." Just then, the banging on the door stopped, and it was silent for a few seconds, before the door was broken down, forcing the twins to jump out of the way and hide behind the sofa. Luka let out a scream, Meiko yelled profanities, and Kaito leaped out of the way of the splinters, skidding against the hardwood floor.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" An enraged teal/red figure growled, breathing hard, as if they just ran a marathon. With bared teeth, a dark, murderous aura, deep breathing, eyes glaring daggers of death at everything around, a hunched, pre-pouncing posture, and what looked like blood on her head, the figure closely resembled a feral animal.

"Miku! What HAPPENED to you?!" Luka exclaimed, but then blinked, finally connecting the dots.

"What happened?! WHAT HAPPENED?! I'll tell you what happened! Those little BRATS got me covered in ketchup and RED DYE as soon as I walked through the doors!" Luka turned around to face the twins.

"Well, yeah..." Luka gave them a disappointed look.

"Guys..." she sighed exasperatedly.

"But in all fairness, we were trying to get revenge. So if it helps, the prank wasn't even for you."

"It looks just as good on you, though!" Len added, snickering. Miku shot them a hard glare as Rin elbowed him. "Len!" She hissed, grinning. He put his hands up defensively.

"What? It's the truth!" He replied, returning the shove.

"Yeah, but..." Rin trailed off. The two were giggling and murmuring stuff to each other, occasionally giving a shove or a punch to the shoulder. All the while, the grins never left their faces. Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"Then who was it for?"

"Kaito." They both said in unison. The mentioned boy looked up from his hiding spot behind the bed.

"HEY! What did _I_ do?!" They stuck their tongues out at him childishly.

"YOU were the one to change our bedtime from eight to seven-thirty! We were working our way up to nine o'clock, too!" Rin exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the ice cream-lover. He was surprised.

"You guys are eight." They blinked.

"What's your point?" Len asked. Kaito slapped his forehead.

"Ice cream, Kaito. Think ice cream..." He murmured.

"Well, it doesn't matter _who_ it was for- all that matters right now is that Miku is upset and you guys need to apologize." Luka interjected. The leek-obsessed vocaloid nodded in agreement. Groaning, the blond twins looked up at her with slightly-lazy eyes.

"Sorry." Both Luka and Miku frowned.

"Do you truly mean it?" The pink-haired teen asked, arms crossed over her chest, an eyebrow quirked. The duo glanced at eachother, almost as if to say, 'Is she seriously asking us that question?' But they responded anyway.

"Suuuure." They drawled lazily. Luka nodded approvingly.

"Good." Miku's eyebrow twitched, Meiko snorted, and Kaito snickered.

**TADAAAA! I know what you're thinking, so don't worry; I'll make a longer chapter 2. This is just the plotless beginning to a plotless story!**

**Byez!**

**~Yuki**


End file.
